Trust
by Waking Hyde
Summary: Hidan has a nightmare, and is not cooperative afterwards. But Kakuzu isn't worried, because he knows that Hidan will come to him for comfort, eventually. T for, you guessed it, language.


**A/N: **Wehey, my first Naruto fic! ... And it's about Hidan and Kakuzu, surprisingly. Especially since it's been ages since I've last read/seen anything from that fandom... But meh, who cares. I found the first half of this yesterday, and I have no idea of when I wrote it. But I just thought I could finish it off, seeing as I've got a math test tomorrow I'm gonna fail on anyways. Like yeah. The idea of a nightmare is overused in this fandom, as well as by me. I don't know why, but I like writing about nightmares. Title is very much unrelated, but that's cause I suck at titling.

About Hidan's language: It's impossible for most writers to copy Hidan's talking style, and I merely try. I, personally, am a very big fan of his big f - cluster bombs, although it appears to be *cough* not correct. I had very much fun coming up with his uhm, nicknames, though. That's why Hidan is the coolest guy in Akatsuki.

**Disclaimer: **Do. Not. OWN.

**Warnings: **Un-beta'd text, lots (and LOTS) of swearing words, KakuzuHidan if you squint.

* * *

**Trust**

"Hidan."

No reaction from the thrashing silver-haired man on the bed.

"Hidan."

A bit louder this time, but still no reaction from the Jashinist, save perhaps a slight moan due to whatever he was seeing in his nightmare.

"Hidan!"

The man in question still stubbornly ignored his irritated, and slightly worried, partner-in-crime, Kakuzu. Said masked man sighed and put away the candle he was previously holding, the small fire providing the only light in the otherwise dim bedroom the two shared.

"Hidan!" With a loud slap, perhaps harder than needed, Hidan awoke to a pair of glaring green and black orbs. He quickly adorned his own violet into an equally annoyed gesture, trying to cover the terror he had been feeling mere seconds ago.

"The hell, you fucktard!" he spat out, sitting up and gingerly touching his bruising jaw.

"You were having a nightmare," Kakuzu said simply, a tint of irritation evident in his voice. "You tend to make noises when experiencing something unpleasant. My suspicions are now confirmed; nightmares are no exception, even to you."

"Shut up, douchebag..." Hidan grumbled, growing increasingly annoyed himself. "Wasn't a nightmare..."

"No, of course not," Kakuzu rolled his eyes, though frowning slightly as he noticed that Hidan's gaze was lazily lying on the wall. "What could possibly lead me to that conclusion? The thrashing? The moaning? The unusual stream of curse words that I usually get a break from when you're sleeping?"

"You suck, Kakuzu."

"You are one brilliant mind to talk."

"Thanks, I try."

He yelped as Kakuzu suddenly bent down and wiped his hand on the bedsheets. "What the fuck, shitbrains!"

"Even the fraction of a second I touched you was enough to infect my hand with your disgusting cold sweat," Kakuzu replied monotonously, making Hidan look away and blush slightly.

"Well, it's your own fucking fault for slapping me," Hidan scowled, trying to discreetly wipe away the only evidence of his nightmare from his brow. "Why didn't you just throw me out or some shit, or better yet, dislodge my vocal cords or whatever the fuck you do, if I was that annoying."

"To bothersome," Kakuzu drawled. "Waking you up is much easier. And much more fun."

"You're a fucking pain in the anus!" Hidan spat.

"Your vocabulary needs a refreshment."

"You need to get laid."

"You need to die."

"Suck my big toe, fuckass," Hidan frowned, a tint of something unrecognisable in his voice. "I... I can't die, you know that."

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Did Hidan just hesitate at the mention of his immortality..?

"Unfortunately, yes," he said slowly, carefully looking at his partner-in-crime for any unusual reactions. "You keep reminding me of it every time you fail to die."

"I don't fail to die," Hidan said, obviously trying to sound confident, though it only sounded pitiful in Kakuzu's ears. "I just... Succeed... At living..." It sounded more like he tried to convince himself of the same.

Kakuzu frowned. Hidan wore a facial expression he had never seen on him before – certainly not the cocky, carefree and mocking face he was used to see. This... This was a completely new expression. He could not quite place it – it was something vaguely similar to fear, or maybe remorse. He was not quite sure, but it was one of those emotions he never thought Hidan was capable of feeling. Something that might make you wonder, maybe he did have a heart after all.

"Hidan?" Kakuzu asked slowly. Hidan turned his lavender eyes towards him for a second, before shifting his gaze back to the wall.

"Huh?" he replied, more similar to that old, annoying tone Kakuzu was used to, but still with that trace of unfamiliarity that somehow caused a slight tug in Kakuzu's chest.

"What was that nightmare about?"

Silence.

"Hidan..." He started half-threateningly.

More silence.

"You know, I can perfectly well just - "

"I won't tell you."

Kakuzu blinked. "What?"

Hidan turned and glared at him. Perfect lavender eyes shining with defiance locked with Kakuzu's surprised ones.

"Look, I know you'll keep asking, but I ain't fucking gonna tell you, dickhead," Hidan said, though without the usual menace.

"Why is that?" Kakuzu frowned.

"Because it's none of your fucking business," Hidan replied easily. "So I don't really care how persistent you are, but I sure as hell ain't gonna back down on this one. Just let it go, already."

"Hidan - "

"I said let it go!" Hidan suddenly snapped, angrily laying down again, his back turned to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu only sighed. He should have known it would end this way. But he did not continue the quarrel. It was no use. Instead, he went over to his own bed and laid down, before carefully blowing out the candle.

"Good night, Hidan."

"Bad night, shitfuck."

Kakuzu only smiled, as much as his torn mouth would allow. Hidan would come around, eventually. When they reached that time when it bothered him too much, he would come to Kakuzu and confine in him. Willingly. So Kakuzu would only wait. No matter how long it took. After all, they were both immortal.

* * *

So yeah, I guess that's it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review. =)


End file.
